Wayward Sisters
Basic info Anthology by various creators Edited by Allison O'Toole Softcover, 224 pages, colour, 6.75" x 10.25" Published by: TO Comix Press Description An Anthology of Monstrous Women From mermaids hunted for their meat to a ghastly beauty pageant, Wayward Sisters celebrates lady and non-binary monsters who are indelicate, impolite, and irrepressible. Inside you’ll find tales of undead motivational speakers, vengeance demons compelled to hunt family, and a gentle T. Rex who just wants to be loved. With a cover by Alise Gluškova (Abe Sapien, Letter 44) and a foreword from Faith Erin Hicks (The Nameless City, Avatar: The Last Airbender), we’re excited to bring you fresh comics to sink your teeth into! Stories Miss Monster Stephanie Cooke and Cara McGee She's beauty and she's grace... and she may rip off your face! Three monstrous queens go head-to-head-to-head in a beauty pageant they may not all survive... Best Boo Megan Kearney A group of kids set off to a cemetery to raise the dead. Don't forget to pack your candles, lighters, and gifts! Zira and the Little Fire Katie Shanahan Itinerant half-orc Zira has long kept her head down and her nose out of trouble, but a bright little fire come to life may show her how much better life can be. Lost & Found Saffron Aurora Frankie works her butt off—almost literally—to save up for some brand new body parts. But her lack of appreciation leads some of her older body parts to search for greener pastures elsewhere... Skin Deep Elodie Chen A fatal car crash has led to a new life—of sorts—for Izzy as a public figure, lecturing other Undead about the virtues of blending in with the living. Will her family ever accept her for who she's truly become? Tinseltown Allison O'Toole and Emmanuelle Chateauneuf Old Hollywood is soaked in sex, smoke, and self-loathing. Sam Steele may have a reputation as something of a ladykiller, but his newest pursuit is a little bloodthirstier than most... Date Night Allison Bannister and Ronnie Ritchie It's not easy to lead an active love life when murderous robots keep destroying your city. How many bad dates does Kelly the T. rex have to endure before someone appreciates the earnest heart that beats within her? Ugly Cinderwench and the Very Angry Ghost Xaviere Daumarie A bunch of ancient Japanese lords get more than they bargained for when they summon the spirit of Ugly Cinderwench to save their sorry hides. She's mad as Jigoku and she's not gonna take it anymore! Doilies and Demons Michelle Gruppetta and Fleur Sciortino Kids these days: they never call, they never write, they never stop by to see the hellish demon you've accidentally summoned to tea time... The Insect ZAVKA A lonely, monstrous insect finds companionship, but quickly wonders if she'd be better off alone. The Way Home Lorena Loaiza and Sabaa Bismil After a long day, a woman made of light makes her way home, where she assumes her role as her community's protector. Inheritance gillian blekkenhorst As if moving wasn't stressful enough, Gene is plagued by spectral visions in her new home. But what effect will these ghosts have on her relationship with her partner, Mira? The Alligator at the End of the World H. Pueyo and Dante L. What would you sacrifice for a better life? Downtrodden and fed up, a woman summons a demon and makes a deal. Either/Or, Neither/Nor Laura Neubert and Lea Shepherd Conflicting natures are pulling a celebrity apart, but monster mischief and the love of her adopted kids will help keep her together. Love and Fury Aimee Lim and Sam Beck Elderly sisters Teng Si Fu, Mei Ji, and Lie Du are vengeance demons who exact revenge on wrongdoers. But a betrayal begs the question: where can we draw the line between duty and family? Bad Hair Day Cassandra Khaw and C. Ann Gordon Soo Ying leads a lonely existence until a coworker asks her on a date. She accepts, but her monstrous self has other ideas... The Wife's Shadow Janice Liu Xiao Yan looks like the perfect wife, but she has been having trouble sleeping. She's disturbed by the unending noise of bats screeching outside; worse yet, this seems to be something only she can hear. Leon's Return Zoe Maeve Leon has stayed away from the land they were born in too long and decide to visit. They're shocked to return to a place that has moved on without them. White, Anglo-Saxon, Protestant BC Holmes, Dee Williams and Meaghan Carter Rob responds to an ad by a couple looking for help "naturally" conceiving a child. Unfortunately, the mother-to-be isn't WASP-y in the way Rob expected. Cold Call Xia Gordon A succubus, working as a phone sex operator, is exhausted by callers who can only see her as one part of her identity. Low Tide M. Blankier and Helen Robinson A young governess learns that her ward's mysterious malady may be more than a simple illness. Solid Shadows Rachel Simon and K. Guillory Carefree children surround a girl made of shadow, and she longs to be noticed and included in their games. The Purrrfect Solution Mandy James An inexperienced witch wants friends, but scares away the townsfolk with her magic. She realizes there's an easier way to get all the friends she could want! Moonless Sea Casandra Grullon In the face of hard times, a small seaside town begins selling mermaid meat in the market. One fisherman steals a mermaid away to be his wife, and she waits for her chance to escape... Light Pollution iguanamouth In a midnight cityscape, two rats find and protect a lightbulb. Where could they be taking it? Printing Information # First Printing ??? Copies, Published on Feb 2018 Category:Graphic Novel Category:TO Comix Category:Anthology